Doki and Nabi the ends not always the end(updated)
by norevenge
Summary: its been a year since the events of there she is and it doki's birthday . will all go to plan for nabi as he prepairs a huge birthday surprise for doki? {updated version of previous with proper spell check and grammar}
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year now after Doki almost walked out of Nabi's life for good. Nabi sat on the bench looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. Nabi thought to himself "Life hadn't been easy for us before the government passed the bill to allow rabbits and cats to have relationships without fear of being mobbed by anti-intermarriage supporters or aim's for short". Nabi also was contemplating getting an engagement ring for Doki and ask her to marry him.

The ring shop was just a few minutes away and in a few days' time it would be Doki's birthday. "I wonder what I should get for Doki's birthday" Nabi quietly said to himself on the way back to his flat. Just as Nabi was walking towards his flat he stopped looked at his watch and turned and ran he had 15 minutes till the ring shop closes dashing through the busy streets he narrowly missed crashing in to Sam-ho. Nabi looks behind him quickly and waves and hits a lamp post. "Ouch stupid lamppost" Nabi darkly mutters as he picked himself up and carries on running.

Nabi just makes it with five minutes to spare he looks around and spots out a beautiful diamond ring. The shop keeper who was a cat slightly tubbier than pizza but was a jolly fellow looks up from the paper he was reading and gasps. "It can't be…Nabi why I haven't seen you for a while. I heard about the riots and all the commotion caused because of you and Doki last year are you two still together?" exclaims the shopkeeper. Nabi replies we are still together still as happy as ever. Doki smiled at the shopkeeper and then looked at the display of rings and amulets and earrings that were in the display below the counter. One ring caught Nabi's eye a diamond set in a platinum ring it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Doki and Nabi the end is not always the end chapter 2

After buy the diamond ring Nabi strolls out on to the street just as the shop keeper of the ring shop turns the open sign over to the other side that said "closed ".It was the end of the rush hour and the streets were quieter than when it was rush hour or just in general . Nabi hummed to himself as he went home. The next day after breakfast Nabi searched in anguish to find the diamond ring, he looked throughout the house and in the streets that he had walked back on last night. In the end Nabi decided not to worry about it now and go get Doki's birthday present and order a cake for tomorrow. "I think I'll talk to Yi-ho he might be able to help me find the ring "thought Nabi on the way back from shopping for presents for Doki.

When Nabi got home he was so tired he went straight to bed completely forgetting to talk to Yi-ho or wrap the presents. The next day Nabi was in a huge panic he had forgotten to rap the presents and find the ring he ran around the house and wrapped the presents and finally found the ring in its box "ah it was there all the time on the kitchen table" moaned Nabi. Then he realised he was going to be late to pick up the cake so he gather up the presents and the ring in his pocket then dashed out the door locking it behind him.

Nabi dashed thought the busy streets dodging left and right to avoid colliding with commuters. He finally made it to the cakes store and entered the bell rung on the door as he entered. Ho-lu was at the till waiting with Doki's cake on the till. "Hi there how can I help you?" Ho-lu said cheerfully. "Eh hello I'm here to pick up a cake I ordered." Answered Nabi. "Ah yes was it the carrot cake that's strange you're a cat you don't like carrots do you" queried Ho-lu. Nabi replied "nope it's for a friend of mine. She is a rabbit and it's her birthday to day". Ho-lu remembered that voice and the eyes and exclaimed "Nabi do you remember me its Ho-lu we were at school together".

Nabi could remember faintly of Ho-lo from his old school, "Ho-lu wow you have changes since I last saw you" replied Nabi. "It's been a long time and you have grown a lot. Do you remember Miss Lu? She always the strictest teacher in school." Said Ho-lo. Nabi replied with a chuckle "yeah I remember Miss Lu". Then Nabi thanked Ho-lo and paid for the cake and took it from the counter and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Doki and Nabi the ends not always the end chapter 3

Doki was pacing around waiting for Nabi it was 5:15 pm and Nabi Said he would be at her house by 5 pm .Doki knew the area around where Nabi lived was notorious for being the main commuter route and the street was always crowded. Meanwhile Nabi dashed though the Crowds with the cake in a hurry and tripped, the cake slipped from his grasp upon his impact with the pavement and was trampled by a commuter who ran past Nabi. "Oh no" cried Nabi as the cake was crushed under foot. Nabi sadly thought to himself about how expensive it would be to get a new cake and also he was meant to be at Doki's by 5:00pm. Nabi had lost all hope of giving Doki the best time of her life and he walked and slumped down on the curb in despair. After 30 minutes he looked at his watch it was sighs and then says to him "I may as well phone Doki and tell her that I can't make it".

Nabi was just about to pull out his mobile phone when he noticed a cat running from three cats followed by a fourth cat that was smartly dressed and yelling "come back here you thief". The thief was coming toward Nabi at a rapid pace. Nabi got up off the curb and tackled the thief driving him to the floor and disturbing a cloud of dust as they hit the tarmac. The 3 cats and their rich companion had arrived to the scene of Nabi and the thief on the floor it seemed like all Nabi's bad luck disappeared. The rich cat then spoke "thank you so much that thief sneaked up on me evading my body guards outside of my company building taking my wallet, My name Is Gou-Dan and I am the boss of two tunas cake store chains and would like to give you something in return for your kind deed ".

"Thank you so much it's so kind of you. Oh in all the commotion I forgot to introduce myself my name is Nabi" Nabi replied. Gou-Dan looked at the smashed in cake box then replied I noticed you cake has been crushed there what a shame" Nabi replied "It was for my girlfriend and I was going to propose to night to her on her birthday and…" Guo-Dan interrupted "oh how unfortunate oh and I nearly forgot here is your reward for catching this ghastly thug". Gou-Dan handed Nabi a box with a ribbon Wrapped around it. Nabi peaked in side and gasped "thank you so much Gou-Dan" but by the time Nabi had turned around Gou-Dan and his 3 body guards and the thief had gone. Nabi now carefully dashed though the busy streets and arrived at Doki's house. He knocked on the door and the sound of loud footsteps came from behind the door and then Doki's voice spoke from the console by the door "Nabi I was starting to worry that you were not coming".

A buzzer sounded and Doki opened the door rather over enthusiastically almost breaking it off its hinges. Nabi stepped inside and was embraced in a vice like hug by Doki almost crushing him and the cake and the presents. After recovering from the vice like hug from Doki, Nabi shut the door behind him. As they walked in to the kitchen Doki flicked on the lights and asked him "so what happened to you I was really worried about you". Nabi put the cake on the round kitchen table and pulled a chair from out of under the table and sat down and then explained to Doki about how he had got the cake and then It got squashed when he accidently dropped it and then about Gou-Dan and how he stopped a thief and got a reward from Gou-Dan which was a new cake. Nabi nodded to the cake once he had finished explain about the many events of the night and said "happy birthday Doki go ahead open it up" Doki opened the box to reveal a beautiful carrot cake with intricate icing decorations and a finely detailed carrot made of marzipan.

She gasped "Nabi it's so beautiful thank you." Doki embraced Nabi in another of of her vice like embraces. After being released from her embrace Nabi then said to Doki "Doki there is something I like to ask you." Everything falls silent for a few seconds, "Yes what is it Nabi" Queried Doki .Then Nabi stood up and reached in to his pocket and pulled out a box and crouched one knee and opened the box revealing the ring then he paused before saying " Doki Will you marry me?". The few seconds that passed felt like minuets for Nabi and then Doki screamed with delight and said "I do".


End file.
